User blog:SilenceInTheLibrary/Berserk Musou/BotH
So I got Berserk and the Band of the Hawk for my birthday and have been playing it nonstop since I got it. Since I'm so thorough with it, we might as well call it research. First, highlights and disappointments of the game, and second: how it pertains to the wiki. Highlights: *The visuals in the cutscenes look gorgeous. I shed a tear every time one is shown. *The game is a great balance of fun and challenge. *The game lets you pursue story at your liesure alongside gameplay; all chat is skip-able and conversely, you can look at the "Events" dialogues and scenes any time you like. All cutscenes are available too. *There is a music selection list! A game that proudly shows off its soundtrack is one that I can love. *''Large'' selection of playable cast. Sadly, Isidro is not one of them, which is disappointing considering he has a freaking heat knife. *Not necessarily one for the game as a whole, but I thought I'd let everyone know that today, I beat Femto on level 100 of the Endless Eclipse and unlocked the Beast of Darkness costume. That's right, I did it. Speaking of.... *''The Berserker Armor!!! Holy shit, what a beautiful monstrosity! I was absolutely in awe the entire time I was first using it. I think part of me died. Grunbeld lasted under a minute with it on, and shredding through enemies with a late-game overpowered ability has never been so incredibly fun since Danger Mario. *The game leaves off at the boat leaving from Vritannis. This is cool; it leaves enough of the story left out that, when we get a second game (please let there be a second game....) the beginning can be unparalleled in terms of scale, because pretty much the first thing we'll see is the Ganishka vs. Femto clash and ''fucking Shiva. Not to mention the Sea God and Denann. *At first, I thought that money was useless in this game, since the very limited amount of items I could buy were worthless and could easily be gotten by the dozen every few missions. Then I found out that you could buy your characters' level-ups. Nice, Berserk. *At one point in a mission in Endless Eclipse, you hear about Casca being furious at Guts and going at him. Your mission signal promptly becomes "protect Guts from Casca!" I smiled. Disappointments: *Of the playable cast, even Wyald is included--but Pippin, Farnese, Isidro, and the Skull Knight are not. Farnese, I could sort of understand since she canonly has little fighting experience. But Isidro? No heat knife? No Sword of Actuation? *''The cut content''. For fuck's sake,'' why wasn't the Lost Children arc put in there''? That's like a 10% chunk of the entire story! It was an amazing arc, and Rosine would've made an incredibly fun boss, but it was completely skipped! Not even a nod towards the entire thing! **That however, isn't the only cut content. 90% of the Count's story (one of the best parts alongside Lost Children) is cut. The Count doesn't even appear in-game in his human form, and Theresia doesn't exist. His arc is reduced to "this dude executes innocent people as heretics" and then I was given a Slug Apostle to fight. Zondark is cut completely, too, as well as Vargas. **The Kushan invasion of Vritannis was also heavily cut. Which is kind of disappointing....it was a bitch to read through because it took so long, but it was amazing how things kept going up and up and up and up. Pishaka troops, Daka army, ten Makara, and then the Kundalini on top of it? And then Ganishka? Sadly, only the Pishaca, Daka, and Ganishka himself make the cut. That's sad, because I would've especially loved to fight the Kundalini. It'd have made a much better impression than that hellbitch kelpie. **The cut content also establishes another problem. Since this game never establishes that Apostles and Apostle spawn turn back to their human forms upon death, the Holy Iron Chain Knights don't have any reason to come after Guts besides a theory. Farnese points out the mountains of corpses left in Guts' wake, but at that point in time, all of the corpses in question would be Accursed Spirits, considering there's no Rosine arc. So this is a plot hole. **Seriously....you guys included Rape Horse as a boss, but cut out Rosine? *When I bought the North American version, I was under the delusion it would be dubbed. I was wrong, and am very disappointed. One day, maybe. *The Ogre, Kelpie, and Lord of Thieves get a special bullet point because they are, as previously mentioned, hellbitches. The kelpie has a crap ton of attacks and all of them either stumble you or knock you down, including its horse-like stomp, which is ridiculous considering its radius--I'll be off to the side, halfway around to its back, trying to avoid that attack, only for it to hit me. The Lord of Thieves has this inane problem of A) constantly attacking so that I can never get up and land an attack of my own and B) always, always running me into a wall so that I can't escape anywhere and can't see anything but his legs and some flapping cape. The Ogre poses a similar problem, especially in Eclipse. *The Femto boss fight is....disappointing. It's improved at the end of Endless Eclipse, but for the story bit? Tedious. Way too tedious. Trying to get the behelit on a second run led me to just spam the repeater crossbow at him. Very poorly designed boss. Now, as for the game on this wiki: a lot of pages have little to no nod towards the game besides images. I'm thinking that each playable character should have a section on the game, or at least their abilities in the game, on their pages. The same goes for the various items and equipment. Any ideas how to format this? Category:Blog Posts